Darth Atilol
by GSEagle85
Summary: A Sith Lord feels drawn to a desolate planet, there his past will bring him closer to his present journey in the galaxy.


Disclaimer: All characters, planets, and species are creations of George Lucas in the Star Wars universe. I'm only using them in a fan fiction sense. Only the main character, Darth Atilol is my original creation.

The ship came out of hyperdrive on the verge of the planet Geonosis. I sensed a presence that I felt drawn to. The planet was barren, like a mountainous desert, only shifty activities that were to be kept under wraps happened there. So, that seemed like a good sign of what I'd be hoping for.

My pilot, a beautiful twi'lek named Rizzal d'ukal, had flown around the outer rim of the atmosphere to bring us around to the dark side of the planet, it wouldn't be as desolate as the side currently facing the sun. She had once grown up on the planet after fleeing from Ryloth when she was younger. I had saved her from a slave auction after she had been captured, prolonging at least a little time before her family might have sold her. I didn't believe in life debts, there were other ways to show gratitude; I never used any mental tricks, it made the dance of seduction lose its luster.

Rizzal had her brain tails tied together, seemingly giving her a ponytail look. She didn't have any body hair, which made her skin smooth and shiny, she tattooed her eyebrows above her head, which gave her face a seemingly more graceful look. Her green skin contrasted against her red lipstick, which I knew she always kept at her bedside table, and I knew that for a fact.

'We're approaching Geonosis, Darth Atilol.' I shot her a glance of disapproval, an icy stare that would stop anyone else in mid word. I kept my head down enough that I could see just enough of who I wanted, when I wanted to. The lightest tint of red shown in my eyes, certainly not because of being an unusual species, though I was a hybrid of human and Zabrak, the one thing I lacked was I had no vestigial horns, that part of humanity must have come from my father's side . Some had said it might have been from my delving deeper into my study into the Dark Side of the Force, that 'evil' was overtaking me. The common misconception was the Dark Side wasn't evil, it was the course to personal gain from strength of brawn and brain, and I had plenty of each.

They both came from the same origin as the red tint in my eyes.

'Keep the child hidden,' Imaally Timbgode whispered, before the door was broken down by a group of Barabel's, reptilian type creatures with green, scaly, skin with ribbed tails. The lead Barabel grabbed Imaally and threw her to the ground without any regard to the fact she was visibly pregnant. I wanted to push out of the secret passage opening to go and help my mother, but my aunt Chacar held me tight, with her hand covering my mouth.

'Rantayl, you need to stay quiet,' Chacar whispered into my ear. She could feel me struggling, wanting to protect my mother from these creatures that were only low lives who prostituted themselves to crime lords like the Hutts or Squibs. One of creatures flicked out its tongue and seemed to taste the air. His eyes narrowed and looked in the direction of our secret location. I felt my aunt's heart sink, she had given away our position.

The secret door was nearly ripped off as two green overgrown lizards stood before us. I had a sense of defiance in my eyes as I looked up and would have snarled if auntie didn't have her hand covering my mouth. One of the 'men' grabbed me by my tunic and ripped me out of aunt Chacar's arms, throwing me against the wall as the other grabbed her. Their language was foreign as they made clicking sounds with their tongues. Mom was now standing as she tried to hold her belly, though the simple task seemed difficult with the shackles around her wrists; a matching pair was given to Chacar.

'Mom!' I yelled out as the only two women in my life were starting to be marched out the door. She tried to look back but was again shoved to keep moving out. My blood boiled as I jumped on the back of one of their captors, trying to get my arms up under his neck. He only seemed to laugh, a laser set on stun couldn't pierce their skin, I being barely a teenager attempting the slightest chokehold was next to nothing. I reached down onto the table and drove a knife into his eye, he roared as he ripped it out and throwing it to the floor. He pushed past the rest of the group, letting Mom and I have one last bit of eye contact before I was easily tossed off the brute, and him giving me a hard swat from his tail, slightly slicing my skin under my right eye. I always thought I could be tough, but I curled up and covered my face; just as much to cover my tears as to cover my wound.

I looked thru splayed fingers as the last Barabel to exit the house turned and threw something into the house. After he took a few steps away an explosion thundered, shattering the few glass windows in the front of the domicile. It was a luxury to have glass windows, it served to help regulate the temperature inside our tiny house. Now it was all for naught, it was fitting I saw it up close, a cruel, ironic metaphor of what was happening to my life.

I had the right to be selfish, even though the screams of other women and girls were heard as they were being kidnapped to be sold into slavery. I could hear the yells and cries of death as other men tried to fight back but were easily dispatched by the muscular reptilian creatures, just as big if not bigger than most men. Either the one I had jumped on let me off easily despite my attempt at violence, or he didn't think it was worth his time to consider a young boy as a kill trophy.

Soon the sounds of ships blasting off filled my ears. My eyes were getting teary from the proximity of the fire and smoke that filled my home. Neither bothered me though, my heart wouldn't let them. My eyes felt warm, even though they were moistened from my tears, of weakness I told myself, I could feel a warmth come over them. Mom had told me I had powers that I would need to control, what powers I didn't even know yet.

Whatever they were though, the feelings I had in that moment were the keys to becoming as strong as I could become. I'd never forget what happened to my mother and aunt, what these animals had done to the women I loved. And, I never forgot when Ahsen Kashyl, a Togruta a few years younger than me, came limping up, and stretched her orange skin toned hand out to me.

'Rantayl,' she wheezed. 'Help me.' My mind and heart, full of vengeance and hate for those monsters, faded away and my entire being focused on her. Her vulnerability also welling up new feelings inside.

'We have to go,' I said putting my arm around her, taking the opportunity to pull her slender body next to mine. 'I'll keep us safe in the woods.' I truly meant it, I would protect us both, but who would protect what was in the woods, from me?

'You don't have to refer to me as Darth when we're not around other Sith,' I reminded her. In my spirit, I wasn't completely loyal to the Sith Order. Call it bucking tradition, I no longer needed a master, and I certainly didn't need an apprentice who could possibly one day betray me, a much less likely possibility was falling in battle against a less superior being.

I punched in a few buttons on the controls, as good of a pilot as Rizzal was, there were some things she didn't need to be privy to regarding what part of the planet I intended to explore. I sensed her feelings that she knew what I had in mind, and she tried to hide the smile creeping across her lips. She was still a young woman at heart even though she was a few years older than me, I was entering the age area of 30 but I had a baby face, certainly hid away what was brewing in my spirit and studies. My lust for life had kept me young, as well as a lust for...certain appetites.

My ship, the Nabokov, softly landed in a dense grove of trees, easily hidden from sight of the village nearby. I removed my dark cloak and handed it to my pilot, I told her she would give it back to me upon my return, which always gave her comfort. I pulled on my leather gloves that wrapped up just below my elbows, I had them created from the lightest, strongest material, it felt like I wasn't even wearing them. The feel of using my bare hands without having to get them dirty when possible was a source of pride.

My lightsaber safely tucked in my side belt, all I needed was my final piece. I wrapped the black shawl like cloth over my face, only revealing my eyes; the last thing I wanted my enemy to remember. The shaw had belonged to Ahsen, I always took it on missions like this, it was my good luck charm. It was also like a signal to my pilot, that if things went as well as possible, she wouldn't have to pilot the ship that night, we'd drift in auto pilot while other pressing matters preceded our attention.

I exited the ship and pulled out my hologram of the village. As we flew overhead, a powerful scan took a mapping of the village. I moved thru the dusty crevasses that shot out of the ground, each one a hiding place leading me closer to my target. I could see a few gamorrean guards were walking around with their axes. Ugly creatures, looking like overly engorged walking pigs. I'd once found a gamorrean raping a female prisoner. I struck him down quickly. She begged me to end her life as well, though I refused; I vowed I'd never strike down a human female, I saw my mother's eyes in each of them. Though in my momentary lapse of feeling sorry for her, she grabbed my lightsaber and unsheathed it thru her own stomach. Another woman I couldn't save because of my own weakness. I eventually learned weakness would only cost more lives.

I recognized the symbols on the guards armor as guards to Sai Sircu, a notorious Sith lord. She and I had history.

'Next, we have a young female, no more than 11, her beauty is apparent as you can see, she will only grow more lush as time lengthens. Shall we start the bidding at 25?' I sat on a bench away from the activity as I waited for the right moment. As Rizzal was moved to the front of the stage as the bidding began, I started to develop my strategy. I knew Sai was the most likely to try and buy the prepubescent twi'lek.

Sai Sircu, a grey skinned Dathomirian female, who had a pension for young slaves, especially females. She had an extremely short and demonic temper, only fitting represented by the small horns on her head, thus limiting any criticism from those who believed, or knew, what the girls chores entailed. Sai was notorious for using service droids as assistants, their AI was good enough to handle her tasks but could be easily dispatched at the slightest malfunction.

I had come across her on the planet Florn, basically a death trap of a planet where one either learned to sharpen their reflexes, or died before they got off the jungle where anything was deadly. It was a popular destination for upper level apprentices to test their agility and willingness to kill without blinking. I killed two birds with one stone as it were, no pun intended. I was able to free myself of my former master, and found the girl seemingly after my own heart, Lyshaa, a dark pink skinned Zeltron. She was one of Sai Sircu's slaves she was training in the Dark Side. She was fearless, cruel, by also alluring, I always thought twi'leks were the most gorgeous subhumans, but Zeltrons certainly had their own eroticism. I couldn't help but be impressed how, after we stopped to gather supplies after escaping the planet, she stole my ship.

Of course, after I tracked her down, she certainly didn't go down easy, despite her young age. My regret that our physical relationship also included me taking her life served only as more motivation, and that there were to be no exceptions. My desires only grew because of the way I had dealt with her; I took her virginity and then her life. Rarely did it happen, but if they did intertwine, it pushed me deeper into the nether regions of the Dark Side.

The overblown swines were easily taken care of. The oldest trick, using the Force to throw rocks at either guard as their backs were turned created a fight between them, accusing the other of hitting them in the back of the head. I doubted their stupidity would dampen my ability to use mind tricks. Others were either choked or felt the quickness of my lightsaber.

I crept deeper into the encampment, my senses growing stronger as I felt the source of my desire. There stood Sai Sircu, a armored droid at either side, as she was addressing a group of different men and women, of all different species, while a group of girls, mainly humans, twi'leks and Zabrak's, having their wrists bound as the stood off to the side in a line, there heads down. At one point, the vivid memories from that picture would have made me charge into action. But, I had plenty of time to learn from past experiences, and fortunately or unfortunately, depending on who you asked, I was never the causality of my previous mistakes.

'Ladies and gentlemen, what you see before you are some of my best girls,' Sai Sircu spoke to her respective buyers. 'Respectful, already broken in but not a scratch on them.' My prices start at 500 sapphire stones.'

A Hutt slithered up to one of the twi'leks to get a closer look. 'Keep your distance,' one of the droidbots hummed as he pointed his phaser in the direction of the giant slug. Sai Sircu raised her hand in front of the droid, sending it backwards and crumpling into a pile on the ground from a simple mental push. The Hutt nearly chuckled, sounding like a gurgling brook in an cave. He spoke with his echoey gurgling voice to Sai Sircu.

'How old is she?' she asked. The Hutt replied with almost a grumbling sneeze sound. 'Eight years old. She'd be old enough to handle a girl like this as a pet. Like I said, they're well trained.' Others approached their perspective new pets, dancers, or slave girls. Now was the time to strike.

I slowly made my way around the camp, trying to find the exact moment to strike, which would be difficult. Sai Sircu was the most agile Sith I knew, with her long limbs and slender frame, almost spider like. I was only wasting time, the best way was to just walk up and make myself known.

'Hello, there,' I said as I approached the group. All the participants turned, their faces turning sour as they looked me up and down. I wasn't infamous, but every legend is inspired by a facet of truth. They knew they were looking at the inspiration of the myth of the 'lone red eyes.'

'Lord Atilol, I've been expecting you,' Sai Sircu replied with a cool collect, as if the auction was nothing out of the ordinary. I smirked.

'I didn't know I had been promoted to Lord,' I admitted. It didn't feel like a trap to lull me into a false sense of security, but I was curious as to how this became official. 'I've never spoken to my former master since we landed on Florn, when-' I didn't need to finish my statement. Since I was here alive and Lyshaa no where in sight, it was evident of the outcome for her former apprentice.

'I came across Exar Kun as he was taking his final breaths in the flower trap, the one you pushed him in. And he admitted you had much more potential than he sensed, thus, your own strength has certainly kept others off their guard. So, congratulations on your achievement, though, I sense you'll celebrate it on your own.'

As she spoke, a Barabel who I knew immediately, due to him missing one eye, walked from around a crevice, holding Rizzal d'ukal by the neck with one hand. She was shaking her head, eyes bulging, with a sense of knowing she screwed up. To other Sith, she would have always been a pawn, and to lose her this way would be because of her unwillingness to follow orders. I certainly didn't want her to die, but it was the young girls I was here for, I just didn't know which one. I thought I did, but my mental strength was now moving between too many figures.

I wondered how Skahtul, who I now realized was the leader of the Barabel group so many years ago, become in league with Sai Sircu, it couldn't have been coincidence he was was with her now. 'Rantayl,' he snarled, calling me by a name I hadn't heard in years. The last time that name passed someone's lips was from Ahsen Kashyl, after we had made love in the forest, and after her execution, my new master named me Darth Atilol.

'Let me show you the final moment I shared with your mother,' he hissed. He put his other hand on top of Rizzal's head, and before I could draw and unsheath my lightsaber he snapped her neck. Losing a loyal companion was cause of anger, thus giving me strength, and whether or not he was lying about killing my mother in the same fashion caused the whole world to go black. The last thing I remembered was powering my lightsaber at both ends and roaring as I ran forward, a dust storm blowing in seemingly at the perfect time.

My anger had receded, thus my eyes readjusted to the dry world, while the dust had settled. I looked down I shock but held tight my grip around the neck of the blue skinned Zabrak female. A voice spoke from behind, yet felt far away, the voice of Sai Sircu.

'This was a strong one,' I heard the whisper in my head. 'She survived your slaughter.' I looked around, bodies everywhere, the body of Skahtul was sliced not only in half, but also in multiple pieces. The invited guests who came to the auction were all dead, most lying face down, cut in either an upward or down stroke, the sluggish Hutt still had a smoldering hole in his belly. Sadly, all the girls who were being sold had also been struck down. My lies of the wrong place at the wrong time would temporarily ease any frustrating thoughts I had.

I realized my grip on her neck and she fell back, choking and gasping for air, even her little bone white horns on the top of her head seemed to have lost more color till she filled her lungs with air. I stood over her before finally reaching my hand down to her. Her eyes had a tint of red, surly she distrusted me after what she had just witnessed. And trying to strangle her, though, she wouldn't understand I thought my hands were around another's neck. After what felt like a lifetime she put her small hand in mine.

'What's your name, little one?' I asked as she massaged the last bit of stress from her neck.

'Maris. My aunt told me that's what my mother wanted me to live by.'

'I'm sorry what you witnessed,' I admitted to her. 'Where will you go?'

'I don't know,' Maris admitted. 'I don't really have a home world. My aunt was worked to death. And since my birthday was last month, I was told now was the time I would be sold. I hated everything now.' I knew she did, I could feel her anger, it made her strong, to focus. I saw myself in her. Someone, to...mold.

'Maris, kneel,' I instructed, and she obeyed without delay. It felt like déjà vu, though instead of my kneeling next to my dead lover, I was standing amongst the dead which I had seemingly struck down single handedly. 'Do you pledge yourself to my teachings of the Dark Side and follow my passions and desires to thus fulfill your own?'

'I pledge myself to your teachings, my Master,' she said, bowing her head in supplication.

'Good. Hence forth, you shall be known as Darth Suginceti. Arise, my apprentice.' She her eyes still had a scent of red, but now it would be more productive. 'Come, let us leave this forsaken place. I'll explain more when we're on the ship. As well as start your first round of training.' I leaned over Rizzal's body, leaning down to give her a final kiss. I removed the shawl from my face and laid it over her face. She deserved at least some respect.

We made our way to the Nabokov, no signs of breaking appeared to be noticeable. My suspicion Rizzal had left the safety of the ship, and it cost her, and others, their lives. I put my hand on Suginceti's back to boost her into the ship. After a few calculations that I set in auto pilot, we made our way back to the main hole. 'Come, we're wasting time,' I said as the ship took off.

As we passed the first moon of the planet, neither I nor my new apprentice noticed a smaller ship that crept out of a crater. The Kongmo, the personal vessel of Sai Sircu. As she and her attendant droid watched our ship blast into hyperdrive. A small smile crept across her face, a rarity.

'My Lord, is it...safe, to allow this menace to roam free? His temper mixed with abilities have never been matched by any Sith back on Ziost. Can he be controlled?'

'My hunches were correct. His desires give him sharp focus and concentration. Manipulated correctly, he'll become so powerful, fear of the loss of power will be what controls him. And who better to be the lustful prize that ensnares him, than his own blood.' The android's metallic eyebrows raised. Sai Sircu's smile only increased. 'Yes, his new apprentice, is his own sister.'

The End.


End file.
